The Silent Maid
by Yume Ookami
Summary: The Phantomhive Estate employs a new maid who has a secret, does it have anything to do with her inability to speak. What'll happen when Ciel takes a liking to her? When they finally find out the dreaded secret, will Sebastian be able to save her in time? Summary doesn't do the story justice, sorry about that! Full of Lemony goodness:) Please read and review, enjoy hearing from u!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Yume Ookami here. Just stating the usual things, i.e.:

I do not own Kuroshitsuji, and please review (constructive criticisms welcome) XD

**Chapter One**

I shot to my feet when the door opened, I did not let my surprise show on my face when a boy, dressed in expensive clothing, walked out. He flicked his eyes over my malnourished form and a smirk flashed onto his face. I fought a snarl down and kept my face expressionless.

"Sebastian," the boy looked over his shoulder at a tall, dark haired man, "your new maid is here." The man named Sebastian turned and looked down at me, his red eyes boring into mine before I lowered my eyes.

"Go inside, Finny will be able to show you to your room," he motioned to a blonde haired boy to come over before he followed the master of the house down the stairs and drove the carriage away.

"Miss?" I turned to the boy called Finny and noticed he had my bag in his hand and had begun to walk away. I walked towards him and he smiled gently before leading me to my room.

Whilst walking through the halls and corridors, I could not help but notice the musty smell and the gloom which seemed to cloak the entire mansion. At the door, I took my bad from Finny and bowed my thanks, he seemed to understand as he turned and walked away.

As soon as I closed the door, I ran to the window and threw the heavy curtains open and unlatched the window, pushing it as wide as it would go. In a flash the room was clean, well lit and smelling fresh.

There was a knock on the door before it opened to reveal a red haired, glasses wearing maid. She looked shocked at the transformed state of the room and then nodded, smiling to herself.

"My name is Mey-rin, I am the head maid here. Sebastian and the young master will not be back for 4 months as they are spending the season in London. Whilst they are away I will allow you to have free reign over the mansion, though I am sure that you understand that there will be a number of rooms off limits." I nodded and she grabbed my hands excitedly and ran out of the room, dragging me towards the kitchen.

"Bard, have you got anything to eat?" May-rin asked in a voice which was too loud for my ears. Seeing my wince, she mistook it for embarrassment and gaze my hand a friendly squeeze.

The cook turned round with a frown before halting what he was about to say when he saw me.

"A new girl? What's your name darlin'?" he walked over with a hand outstretched. I stared at it for a moment, I was unused to being treated like an equal but I forced down my discomfort and shook his hand. He looked at May-rin and then back at me with a confused face and I wondered if I had done something wrong, until I remembered his question. I frowned at the floor and let go of his hand to let my hands hand limply at my side. For the first time since I got to the mansion, my emotionless expression slipped and I let my despair and humiliation flash across my face before I willed my face to be expressionless again. I took a deep breath and looked back up at Bard who was stood in shock, his mouth open and his toothpick had fallen onto the floor.

"You don't have a name, do you?" he whispered and I shook my head.

"Well, we'll just have to make one up for you," he said gently, his large warm hand ruffled my hair, a low rumble slipped from my throat and he laughed.

"I know what to call you," he rested his hand on my shoulder, "Neko-chan." May-rin laughed and clapped her hands in glee, I looked at her and she nodded. Joy welled up inside of me and I let my thanks and happiness show in my eyes. I knew that Neko meant cat in an eastern language but it was the first time someone had given me a name.

"Right, eat your fill Neko-chan, then we've got a lot of work ahead of use," Mey-rin said, rolling her sleeves up. I nodded and tore into the food which had been placed in front of me.

"I think we will also have to work on your manners but that can come later," Bard muttered as he watched me in shock.

**Four Months Later**

Ciel looked out of the window of the carriage as they made their way to the Phantomhive mansion.

"Young Master, we have arrived," Sebastian's voice rang from the driver's seat. The gates of the estate opened and Ciel sighed, wondering what damage the three servants in his employment had done and what bad habits they had taught the new maid. Looking out the window he realised he did not recognise the landscape. When he had left, the plats had been overgrown and foreboding, now they were well structured, the hedges were clipped and the lawn beneath had been mown. Everywhere the plant life looked like it was thriving, however at a closer glance he could tell that someone had carefully planned to garden.

The carriage pulled to a stop outside of the front door and Sebastian opened the carriage door, a frown on his face. Ciel looked up and saw that the Ivy had been pulled from the building and all the window frames had been given a new lick of paint. Ciel felt a flicker of feeling in his heart before his demon crushed it.

"It looks like they have been busy," he deadpanned, "But obviously, not that busy," he added when he spotted a mouse sitting on the door step. Sebastian sighed and took a step towards the rodent before freezing when a dark shape flashed in front of him, a sickening crack sounding which made Ciel blanche.

"Neko-chan!" Finny ran round the corner, "we have to catch that mouse before…" he spotted Ciel and gasped.

"Neko-chan?" Ciel growled, "I thought I had a rule that there were no pets allowed on my estate!"

"Forgive me, My Lord," Finny bowed, "but Neko-chan is a human, not a pet." Ciel looked at him for a moment before starting to walk up the stairs to the front door. Before he could get there, the doors slowly opened to reveal the new maid he had just employed before he left London. She was no longer malnourished, her body had filled out in all the right places, her flawless skin was as white as driven snow, causing her deep blue eyes to stand out. But what caught Ciel's attention was her hair, when he left, it had been a tattered mass of unkept murky brown, now it was held in a loose ponytail over one shoulder and it shone in the light of the setting sun. The most eye catching thing was that her hair was crimson.

"Neko-chan!" Finny laughed and ran up to her, "Did you catch the mouse?" She nodded and he patted her on the head.

"Well done, now let's put this back one," he lifted a collar with a bell attached out of his pocket and reached round her neck to fasten it.

"I thought you said she was a human, not a pet." Ciel deadpanned. The blonde lad rubbed the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

"Well, you see, she is so quiet when she moves around that she caused a lot of chaos when she first got here so we bought her this so that we know where she is."

"Do you approve of this?" Ciel turned to the woman who nodded. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment before walking into the main hall of the mansion, he gasped at the light airiness that surrounded him and a small smile flickered across his face.

"Looks like you have been busy, how long did it take to get all this done?" Ciel addressed the woman without looking at her. When he didn't receive an answer, he turned to look at her and she held up two fingers.

"2 weeks," she shook her head and motioned upwards, "2 months!" she nodded and he frowned.

"Why do you not speak?" he snapped and she looked down at her feet.

"She's mute, sir," Finny said gently, he walked up and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She sighed and kept her eyes away from Finny's pity filled face. Ciel sighed and walked past her, pausing for a fraction of a moment beside her, an apology clear in his eye before he schooled his expression.

Sebastian slowly walked past her, his red eyes flicking over her, inspecting her. As he passed, he felt a ghost of a touch on his hand which caused him to gasp quietly. He turned to look at Neko-chan but she was walking away beside Finny and so she missed his glance.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, this chapter has a bit of rape...more like sexual assault... and a bit of lemon, if you don't like then don't read :)

**Chapter Two**

A couple of months later

"Neko-chan," a deep, smooth vice sent a shiver down my spine and I looked down from my position half way up the ladder to see Sebastian holding a tray with the young master's afternoon tea.

"The Master wishes to see you," he said in a low voice as he set down the tray and, with his strong hands, pulled me off the ladder into his arms. He paused for a moment before setting me down. He turned to pick up the tray, unconsciously letting his guarded expression slip. I saw many emotions pass through his face; jealousy, desire, disappointment and one that confused me, fear. I couldn't help but reach out my hand and grab the back of his jacket. He froze, a shaky breath rattled from his mouth.

"Please, don't tempt me," his shoulders shook in his effort not to turn round, "you are the Master's pet, I cannot touch you." I shook my head violently, _I don't belong to anyone!_

"Come, before the tea gets cold," he strode away, not once looking back at me. I couldn't help the pang of hurt that shot through my heart. During the couple of months after Sebastian and Ciel had returned to the mansion, I had gotten close to the tall, dark haired butler. I knew that he wasn't human but that didn't bother me. His smiling mask hid an emotion filled being who seemed to try and hide from everyone around him. I pride myself on the fact that I had broken through that barrier, he opened up to me knowing that I would not or could not reveal anything he confided in me. However when we had gotten close, Ciel had decided that he would take a liking to me. He now orders me to join him for afternoon tea, I can sense his hungry eyes on me all the time and it's uncomfortable. I dread the day he dismisses Sebastian because then he won't have to stop himself from touching me. I sighed and looked up at a touch on my shoulder and I realised that I was outside Ciel's study. My heart sank.

"There you are," Ciel leant back in his chair when we walking into the room. I shivered at his lust filled expression when he looked at me, his eyes travelling all over my body. Sebastian walked forward and placed the tray on the side of the table. I was too uncomfortable to listen to him explain what the cake was; I flinched when Ciel stood up, walked round his desk and sat on the front of it, grabbing the teacup and saucer and taking a sip. He smiled at the taste and then put it down on the tray.

"Thank you, Sebastian you are dismissed," shock filled Sebastian's eyes, he slowly walked out of the room. I turned to follow him, "Neko-chan I want you to stay."I froze at his lust filled voice and cast a pleading glance at Sebastian who was closing the door; he looked away and shut the door with a decisive click.

"Come here," I turned and saw him pointing at a spot on the floor right in front of him. I swallowed some of my fear and walked up to him, stopping in the place he had pointed to.

"Turn around," he ordered; I did so, my heart hammering painfully in my chest. For a moment nothing happened, then suddenly the corset of my maid outfit came loose, I reached up quickly to hold it in place. I span round in a flash only to receive a slap to the face.

"I never said you could turn around," he snarled, I shook my head, beginning to back away, "If you refuse, then I will throw you out of this house and," he smirked viciously, "you'll never see Sebastian again." I went shock still; I didn't know that he had noticed the glances and touches that we'd traded over the past couple of months. I stepped back with a shaky breath and felt the boy's arms encircle me. One of his hands reached down the inside of my top to cup my breast, his thumb rubbing over my nipple. I fought down a shiver of disgust. As soon as I felt his other hand slide up the inside of my thigh I gasped and began to fight him, only to be rewarded with a sharp jolt of pain as he harshly pinched my nipple.

"or I could make you stay in my service in chains so you can't run away and I would make sure that every time you put a toe out of line I would punish Sebastian in your stead," he threatened. I forced myself to relax in his hold, Sebastian had become the man I loved and I didn't want him to get hurt because of me.

"Good girl," Ciel drawled, pulling me back to lean against him, I could feel his erect manhood pressing against my back.

Without warning, he pushed the bottom of my underwear aside and plunged a ginger into me. I couldn't help but gasp at the sudden intrusion. He moved his finger in a way that mimicked sex and soon I was cursing my body for betraying me. Against my control, my body moved against him causing friction and my breath was coming out in pants. A chuckle sounded behind me.

"To think that you were fighting against me a moment ago," he added a second finger making me gasp loudly, "you're just a whore, aren't you!" Tears of anger and humiliation rolled down my face as I shook my head.

Before he would say anything, there was a knock at the door and Sebastian walked in. A choked sob pulled from my throat to echo round the room when I saw his face pale and his body tense when he saw his master's hands on my body. My top had been pulled right down and so I tried to pull it back up to cover myself, only to have a third finger pushed into my womanhood. Instantly the coil of tension which had been building up inside me snapped and I stumbled over the edge into unwelcome bliss. My knees gave out and I fell to the ground, vaguely aware that Ciel had let go.

"What is it Sebastian?" Ciel snapped, his eyes on his conquest.

"My Lord, there is a letter from the Queen and Lady Elizabeth had just arrived," Sebastian reported in a voice devoid of emotion.

"Damn," Ciel hissed," Get her cleaned up," he ordered pointing at me. As Sebastian took a step towards me, the dread and disgust of what had just happened set in. It seemed as though everything was in slow motion as Sebastian came to a halt in front of me. I wanted to move away, I didn't want him to touch my dirty body that had not only betrayed me but the handsome man in front of me. I heard him sigh and felt him cover my shame before picking me up, one arm behind my back and the other underneath my knees. The rising sensation when he picked me up made me go light headed and so I went limp, my head leant against his shoulder.

"Goodness, is she alright?!" a loud blonde girl ran up to us once Sebastian had walked out of the door.

"She's just fainted. I hadn't noticed that she has been running a fever today. I apologise for the disruption," he bowed slightly, keeping a strong hold on me.

"You don't need to apologise, Sebastian. Just take good care of her," Elizabeth said gently before walking into the study and closed the door behind her.

In silence, Sebastian carried me through the corridors down to the bottom floor where my room was situated. Going past the Kitchen, Bard noticed us and ran out, worry clear on his face.

"Neko-chan, what happened?!"

"There's nothing to worry about, she has just fainted," Sebastian explained, Bard sighed and looked at me strictly.

"Again! We have told you to slow down when you don't feel well," he crossed his arms, "Or will we have to lock you in your room, to keep you from overworking yourself?" I tensed, panic coursing through my body. He had almost used the same threat as Ciel, I couldn't take it. I shook my head, tears slowing down my red face. Bard stepped back with his hands held in a surrendering position, he had never seen me show such emotion. Sebastian's grip tightened when he felt my body tremble and he walked away from the cook, down the corridor and into his room. HE set me down on my feet and led me towards a door. I couldn't bring myself to look around at the room I was in, the places where Sebastian had touched were on fire whilst the places where Ciel had touched felt as though ice had been run over them.

"Use my bath to wash yourself," Sebastian said softly, the hint of pain in his voice broke my heart, "I'll go get you a new change of clothes." He left before I could respond. I walked through the door to find myself in his bathroom. Standing under the hot shower water, I let myself cry, the choking sobs echoing around the room.

_**General Pov**_

Sebastian walked into his bedroom holding the neatly folded change of clothes and sighed when he heard the shower running. He placed the clothes on the bed and snarled as a new wave of anger seized him.

Suddenly he caught a whiff of the metallic scent of blood coming from the bathroom. He flew through the door, almost throwing it off its hinges. The room was full of steam and he could barely make out her outline. He strode up to her and gasped, he caught her hand as she tried to claw her breast again, trying to remove the feel of Ciel's touch.

"Stop it," he whispered gently, she shook her head sharply.

_**Neko-chan's Pov**_

Sebastian stood holding my hands away from my chest, stopping me from ripping the icy sensations left by Ciel's hand from my body. The fact that he could see all of my body didn't register enough for me to be embarrassed. I fought against him for a moment before I gave up, hanging my head as tears streamed down my face. Sebastian pulled my arms up above my head and pinned them to the wall with one hand. I gasped and arched my back as he latched his scolding hot mouth onto my damaged breast, his teeth teasing my nipple. Shivers of pleasure ran up and down my spine, my breath coming out in pants. My knees shook and my arms went limp. Sebastian let go of my arms and moved to my other nipple, his hand coming up to play with the other one. My hand reached up from hanging limply at my side to tangle in his hair and I felt him smile against my flesh. He looked up at me from his position, his eyes flashing with joy from the fact that I was accepting him; many emotions shone through them, love and, deep within them, jealousy.

"I never want another man to touch you like that!" he growled before capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip and I gasped, giving him the opportunity to begin exploring my mouth; his gloveless hands roaming my body, causing me to moan into his mouth. I froze when his hand reached the apex of my legs. He pulled away slightly, breaking the kiss and he looked at me. I turned my face away, my face burning in shame that I let my memory of Ciel's hands ruin the moment we were having.

"Relax," Sebastian kissed my forehead tenderly before sinking to his knees in front of me. He reached up and held my hips and pushed me up against the wall properly. I closed my eyes as his hot breath billowed across my womanhood. Suddenly I felt his tongue slide between my moist folds and began to lap up the juices which were collecting there. A delighted rumble build up in his body, vibrating his tongue. I couldn't help but breathlessly and silently cry out. I thrust at his face and he slipped his tongue inside me. At the sensation of the throbbing muscle licking me, I started to tremble as the coil deep inside me tightened. Sebastian pulled away and looked up at me, chuckling softly when he saw my disappointed expression. He stood and captured my lips with his, his hand reaching the apex of my legs and slowly pushed in a finger. It felt so right, so different from when Ciel did it. Sebastian fully sheathed his finger into my core and hit a certain spot inside me. Pleasure shot through my body, I arched my back and rubbed hard on his hand causing more blissful friction. He added another finger and scissored them, once again hitting my pleasure spot. I let out a silent cry of ecstasy, which he swallowed, as I tumbled into a pleasure filled oblivion.

From somewhere in the back of my consciousness I felt Sebastian remove his fingers. I hadn't noticed the knock on the door or the voice behind it.

_**General Pov**_

Mey-rin had heard about Neko-chan's collapse and had gone to her room to see if she was feeling better. When she hadn't found the red haired maid in her room,, she walked to Sebastian's room as she had heard the shower running. She walked in and went to the bathroom door to knock, when she froze. She could hear laboured pants coming from inside the room. Suddenly the pants went silent and she could only hear the running of the water. She knocked gently.

"Mey-rin, come in here," Sebastian's voice came through the door. She opened it quickly to see Sebastian holding a soaking wet, very naked Neko-chan.

"What happened?!" she asked, running in with a towel which she wrapped around the other girl.

"When I came back from getting her a new change of clothes, I heard a thump from the bathroom and found her collapsed in here. I think she has got a very bad fever because her face was very flushed and her breath was coming out in pants. She's just fainted again," he deftly lied, Mey-rin looked shocked before following the tall man out of the room, Neko-chan in his arms.

"I'll go get some water and a cloth," he said, "Mey-rin; I'll leave you to dress her." He placed the girl gently on the bed before leaving, allowing Mey-rin to dress her. The head maid looked at the maid uniform which lay on the bed and shook her head; with a blush she opened Sebastian's closet and pulled out one of his shirts, mentally apologising to him. She dressed Neko-chan in the shirt and tucked her into Sebastian's bed. At that point, Sebastian walked back in.

"Mey-rin, how is she?" he asked softly, she shook her head.

"She's still unconscious," she bit her lip in worry, "this has never happened before. I knew that she was getting weaker every passing month but this is on a whole new level." He turned to her, his eyes wide in shock.

"Getting Weaker? Whenever I saw her over the past few months, she was always healthy!" he exclaimed, a concerned frown on his face.

"She's very strong willed, I think that she doesn't want people to know that she is ill," Mey-rin soaked the cloth and placed it on the girl's forehead.

"We'll take turns watching her so that we do not disturb the young master's day," Sebastian turned and walked out of the room, "Mey-rin, take the first watch," he added before he closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I could sense someone in the room with me when I woke from my slumber. I opened my eyes only to squeeze them shut from the light of the candle set on the bedside table. I opened them slowly, letting them grow accustomed with the light and looked over to the person sat in the chair a few feet away when I heard a page turn. Lit with the golden glow of candle light sat Sebastian. With a glance I could tell that he was not actually reading the book in his hands and I was concerned by the frown which was deeply etched in his face. I went to sit up but my body felt like lead. He had obviously heard the rustle of the bed linen as he was now looking at me.

"So, you're awake," he said quietly, a small shard of fear pierced my heart when I heard the anger in his voice. His eyes narrowed as he looked at me, waiting for a response. With a sigh he closed the book, set it aside and walked over to the window, holding the curtain aside so that he could peer outside. I noticed that it was dark which meant that I had been asleep for about 6 hours.

"Looks like it's a new moon tonight," he spoke almost to himself; I froze as terror gripped me. If it was a new moon, which meant that I had been asleep for over 2 days.

"Neko-chan," I flinched when he turned to me, his eyes widening in shock at my ashen coloured face, "Why didn't you tell me you were ill?" I looked away unable to meet his eyes, my hands curled into tight fists. Once again he sighed and walked over to the edge of the bed, kneeling down next to it. He reached out and laid a hand over one of my fists, I gasped at the cold temperature of his hand.

"The young master and Lady Elizabeth are going to London soon, the master has a task to complete. I want to bring you along so that the doctor can take a look at you," I shook my head, my fearful eyes meeting Sebastian's concerned orbs, "I don't want to leave you here alone so I need you to show your illness to the master so I can get him to allow me to bring you with us."

I completely froze; I hadn't dropped my guard around anyone for a long time. Even I did not know how far my illness had progressed and I did not want to think about what could happen when I'm in such a venerable state. He seemed to read my mind because he reached up and pushed a stray lock of hair out of my face and gently pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I'll always be beside you, no matter what happens," he whispered before moving away to wring out a cloth that sat in a bowl of water nearby and folded it neatly before laying it on my forehead. At that moment, there was a knock on the door before it burst open and a blond whirlwind ran in.

"Sebastian, how is she?" Elizabeth said in a voice which was far too loud for my sensitive ears, Sebastian saw me wince.

"My lady," he put a finger to his lips, "Neko-chan has just awoken but she is still very ill, so please talk in a quiet voice." Elizabeth put her hands over her mouth with a squeak before apologising to me in a whisper. I heard footsteps near the door and turned to see Ciel standing there, his eyes inspecting me. I tried to pull myself into a seated position but my body cried out in pain. My face creased as I felt a wave of agony which left my body trembling uncontrollably. Suddenly I felt a small hand on my shoulder and I looked up into a brilliant blue eye.

"Calm down," he said slowly and clearly, it took me a moment or two to realise that, in my effort to sit up, I had started to hyperventilate. I focused on my breathless pants and forced the to slow, evening out my breathing.

"Sebastian, I had wanted to stay here until she recovers, however now that I see her I think it would be better to take her to London with us so that there will be a doctor close by," Ciel looked from me to his butler who knelt with a hand over his heart.

"Understood, My Lord."

…

The next few minutes blurred in a flurry of activity. Sebastian ushered the two nobles out of the room to get them ready for the journey. Apparently we were to go straight to London, riding through the night.

Mey-rin hurried in and got me washed and dressed in a flash, I had tried to help but my body had refused to move without causing me an unbearable amount of pain. Soon I was carried out to the carriage by Finny's deceptively strong arms and was laid on the bench opposite Ciel and Elizabeth. I had been clothed in a simple white dress which didn't require a corset and wrapped in a thick woollen blanket to keep me warm. I winced in pain when the carriage jerked into motion but the constant rocking soothed me into a half sleep state. I wanted to sit up and show that I was healthy but my body refused to listen.

…

After what seemed like a few minutes into the journey, I felt a hand on my forehead. My eyes flickered open to see a man dressed in a white coat leaning over me. In an instinctual reaction, I jerked backwards only to be rewarded with a piercing agony which left me panting.

"Neko-chan," Sebastian's voice came from my left and I could see his worried expression, "We're in London, this is Doctor Jenkins. He just wants to take a look at you." I relaxed slightly at his calm tone.

"Now that she is awake, bring her in," the doctor ordered Sebastian, who nodded. I felt his arms wrapped around my back and under my knees, I grabbed the edge of his jacket as he gently lifted me into the air. We went into the doctor's home and walked past the dining room where Elizabeth and Ciel seemed to be enjoying some breakfast. Sebastian followed the doctor down a corridor to the doctor's medical room.

"I want you to sit her upright on the bed with her back facing me," he ordered as he walked around the room picking up equipment he thought he needed; after a few moments he came over and totted.

"I need bare skin to listen properly so I need you to remove her dress," Sebastian and I froze and looked at him. I could see Sebastian trying to find an excuse to not doing what was asked of him. Focusing completely on movement, I reached for his left hand and pressed it to the top of the front of my dress and then tried to undo the back. My fingers fumbled on the laces, I frowned in concentration and just as I managed to undo the bow, revealing my bar back to the doctor; he placed the end of the stethoscope onto my back, without heating it. I gasped at the cold, my breath caught in my throat and I started coughing. The coarse coughs echoed around the room and shook my body, sending wave after wave of pain coursing up and down my whole being. I think at one point I blacked out because suddenly Sebastian was holding me against his chest to keep me upright. As I gasped for breath, I could feel the doctor move the now warm stethoscope around my back. He sighed and stopped, telling Sebastian to close my dress then he left the room.

…

"How is she?" Ciel asked the doctor when he walked into the sitting room where the two nobles had made themselves comfortable.

"I'll wait to give me prognosis until the patient arrives; she needs to know more than anyone," the doctor spoke after settling himself on a chair which faced the others.

When Sebastian carried me into the room, everyone turned to look at us making me shrink away uncomfortably. He sat me down on a chair which had a high back and sides so I could prop myself up. He stood next to me, Ciel seated on his other side.

"I would say from the fact that you are only coming to me now that the Miss is very strong willed, and so has kept her illness hidden. Therefore this leads me to deduce that either her will has been broken or she has suffered from another illness or has been in a state of shock which has made her breathing harder thereby making her condition worse." He paused for breath, "My prognosis is that her lungs are collapsing, this means that every cell in her body is straining to get oxygen it requires, hence the large amount of pain she experiences when she moves."

"Is there anything you can do?" Ciel asked his knuckles white.

"I can supply her with painkillers but that is all," the doctor shook his head and sighed, "I estimate that she has a maximum of a month to live if she doesn't catch another illness or tire herself out. So I would advise removing her work load completely." The room sat in complete silence as they processed what the doctor had said. Sebastian looked down at me as I tried to hide my expression from them.

"You already knew, didn't you?" he said quietly, I nodded. Why should I lie, of course I knew that my body was dying?

"Hold on a moment, Neko-chan, have you always been mute?" Ciel asked, thankfully missing Sebastian's question. I shook my head, Ciel turned to look at the doctor who looked thoughtful.

"It is possible that her body acted instinctively and shut down her ability to talk to save oxygen," he said before dragging his hand through his hair, "I've never seen this sort of thing before."

…

With a month's supply of painkillers in a bag, we left the doctor's home and went to Ciel's town house. Sebastian settled me into a bed of one of the guest rooms, pressed his lips to my forehead and walked out of the room.

A few hours later Ciel walked in and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Neko-chan," his voice wavered slightly, I looked at him and waited for him to say what he needed to, "I'm so sorry, if I had known I would never have forced you. I was just so jealous of you and Sebastian. I never meant any harm … I…" he choked out. I couldn't help but smile and I reached out to gently touch his hand.

"I've got to stay here for a few days, the Queen has sent me a case she wishes to be solved, but once that's over we can all go home," he said, wiping his tears before giving my hand a squeeze and then left.

…

The painkillers prescribed by the doctor were incredible and took most of the pain away, allowing me to have a semblance of a normal life. I was able to get out of bed and walk around, though I always had Ciel and Sebastian hovering around when I did, to make sure I didn't overwork myself. It was a particularly good day when Ciel decided he wanted to see him. I made it clear that I wanted to go with them and though they argued, they still took me along.

I laughed when we stopped outside of the shop he wanted to visit, fully understanding why they hadn't want me to come, it was an Undertakers.

The shop was dark and riddled with coffins, as you would expect.

"Undertaker," Ciel called out, he was looking around the room trying to spot the owner of the shop.

"Young Earl, have you come for a specially made coffin," a voice sounded from the coffin right beside me, it opened and I had to look up to see the face of the undertaker. Scars crisscrossed his face and neck, telling of the battles he had been in. His eyes were hidden by an overgrown fringe and his grey hair flowed down his back. I had to fight a smile when he walked over and poked Ciel in the cheek.

"I guess you already know why we are here," Ciel deadpanned as the undertaker chuckled to himself, still poking him.

"Indeed. You are here about the number of murders where the man is the suspect but every time he pleads that he is innocent. Most of the time the women were prostitutes but one was the bride of a newlywed couple," the undertaker walked a step away from the boy, "but you know the drill, payment up front."

Ciel sighed and opened his mouth to say a joke he had learnt when he felt the undertaker's finger on his lips.

"Not you," he turned and looked at me, a grin on his face, "dear lady, please, entertain me."

"But she's mute, she can't …" Ciel tried to explain the undertaker ushered everyone out of the shop and closed the door, his back to me. I could see from the tension in his shoulders that he was angry.

"You're cutting it a bit fine, aren't you?" he said softly, I was right he was furious. He turned and marched up to me, pressing me back against an upright coffin. He stared into my eyes for a moment before sighing, all the tension draining away, he cupped my cheek gently.

"Have you found the man you need?" he asked and I nodded with a smile, "Show me." I reached back and touched the concealed death scythe, slicing my finger and triggering the cinematic record. Not wanting to keep anything from him, I allowed him to see everything that had happened during the number of months I had worked at the Phantomhive Estate.

He almost ran out of the shop to kill Ciel in his rage when he saw the tears running down my face whilst he was fingering me. I caught the undertaker's arm and made him watch the next bit. I felt myself grow when as I watched Sebastian lavishing his love on me, the undertaker could smell my arousal and grinned. The cinematic record disappeared as he caught my lips in his and kissed me, angling my head backwards to give him better access. At a gentle touch of my hand he broke the kiss.

"He is the one," he whispered, "I must admit I never thought you would go for a demon." He caught me by the arm and sat me down on a coffin and then went to let the others in, a wide grin plastered on his face. As soon as the door opened, Sebastian walked in, his eyes meeting mine, making sure that I was ok. I nodded and smiled at him and he walked over, his eyes soft.

"I'll tell you what you want to know," the undertaker began after he shut the shop door, "all the victims had just finished an action with the suspects before they were killed."

"What sort of action?" Ciel asked; I frowned already guessing the answer.

"In a word, sex," the undertaker said, then laughed at Ciel's expression, "I suggest that you set up a trap for the killer. The lovely young lady could act as if she is a lady of the night…" Ciel shook his head furiously.

"I will not allow her to be put in any danger," he spoke with authority, I stood and walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You know what will happen if you do this mission, you could die," he spoke without looking at me. For the first time in a long time I wanted to be able to voice what I was thinking. However, the undertaker spoke the words I wanted to say and, voiced, I realised how harsh they were.

"Would you prefer her to have a short, near painless death, enjoying herself or do you want to consign her to a slow, agonising death, lying in bed with everyone around her, giving her pitying looks? I know what I would choose," Ciel was on his feet in an instant, his eyes turing red in anger. Before he could speak, I turned him to look at me. He stared at me for a moment before frowning sadly.

"Very well," he sighed, "But I will be your customer," his face had a determined set to it and he looked confused when I shook my head.

"Earl, it would look suspicious if a child of your age went with a woman. Plus you have a responsibility to your fiancé. However it is not unusual for butlers to search out women for a bit of fun whilst their masters are at parties," the undertaker said, Ciel turned an accusing look on Sebastian who shrugged.

"Though I have never done so, it is a past time that quite a few butlers enjoy in," he spoke softly. Ciel bit his bottom lip in thought, I walked up to the undertaker who looked at me for a moment before nodding and I slipped through the back door. He had always had a wardrobe of women's clothes just in case he had to redress a corpse. I searched around and pulled a dress which was designed to show off slightly more skin that what was socially acceptable. I folded it and placed it in a bag, which, when I had walked back into the main room, Sebastian took from me and held. The undertaker was giving Ciel all the details of the killings. It seemed that all the women had been drained of blood, this meant that it wasn't a human's work, the murders were the work of a demon.

…

As we were leaving the shop, the undertaker grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips.

"I will see you again soon, my lady," he kissed my hand and let me go, his fingers lingering on mine. I smiled at him and walked out of the shop, the door shutting behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Lemony...slightly rapey... goodness

**Chapter Four**

"Neko-chan, are you ready?" I heard Ciel's voice through the door; in a flash I draped a large shawl over my shoulders, allowing it to hang to my knees and cover my body. I opened the door and nodded; he huffed and led the way to the front door where Sebastian and Elizabeth were waiting. The two nobles got into the carriage in their finery, all dressed up for a party at Elizabeth's Uncle's house. I walked round to the back of the carriage and sat on a mesh of metal which stuck out at the right height.

It was quite easy to stay balanced on the back and soon the carriage rolled to a stop and I was able to hop off. Sebastian turned to look at me and threw a pouch which I caught easily. The quiet jingle told me that the pouch contained coins, I smiled and bowed and tucked the pouch away so that a pickpocket couldn't get it. Sebastian flicked the reigns and set the carriage on course and I followed a slow pace, I knew where we were going to meet so I didn't have to rush.

…

The sun was just beginning to set, dying the sky crimson. I stood waiting for Sebastian in a back alley. I could feel people's eyes on me and I acted like I had every right to be there.

" 'Ello darlin'," a voice behind me drawled. I turned round to see a middle aged man who was obviously drunk.

"It's cold tonight, how about you comin' and keepin' me and my friends warm?" two others appeared behind him, I shook my head fearing the worst, "don't be like that," he reached out to grab me. Suddenly a hand appeared out of the darkness and caught the drunkard's arm. I could feel a presence behind me.

"I'm afraid that this woman has already been bought," Sebastian's clipped tone soothed me. The men stepped back in fright before recovering.

"Oh yeah?! Prove it!"One yelled. Sebastian tensed and in an unseen movement I leant back into him, he looked down and saw the pouch of money he had given me in the front of my dress. His hand fisted in my hair and pulled my head to the side, he trailed a line of gentle nibbles and kisses down my neck as the other slipped into the front of my dress and cupped a breast. I gasped and moaned silently, my face blushed. He pulled out the pouch and showed the men, his hand still tightly locked in my hair sending shivers of pain and pleasure trembling through my body.

"As you can see, I bought her," he growled.

"Then why didn't she say so?" the other man asked, gulping at the intimate display we just shared.

"She can't speak."

"What would you want with a mute whore?" I tensed in anger, Sebastian pulled my head back so that I was resting the back of my head on his chest, as quick as a flash his hand left my hair and wrapped around my throat, causing a little bit of pressure but I knew what he was doing so I made it seem like he was choking me. I lifted my hands to grip his wrist in an attempt to pull him off.

"Quite simple really, I have…unique tastes and as a mute woman, she cannot say no, they are the perfect victim." He leant down and teased the top of my ear with his teeth, I gasped and rubbed against him.

"You're one sick puppy," the man opposite shook his head, "but from the look of it, she seems to enjoy your attention. We'll leave you to it." He walked away with his friends and Sebastian pushed me up against the wall, grinding against me.

"Are we going to do it here or do you know a place more private?" with hooded eyes, I took his hands and led him to a house which Ciel had rented for us.

"Wait," Sebastian growled and I stopped and looked at him, "take off your shawl." I chuckled and opened the front door of the house, the tall man behind me growled. He strode forward and pulled the material away, revealing the dress I had on. The top of the corset pushed my breasts up into a perfect cleavage and was only just high enough to cover my nipples. My shoulders were bare. The skirt was far shorter at the front than the back, barely covering the apex of my legs.

His eyes went wide; he pushed me against the door frame with a leg between mine, rubbing on my womanhood and ravishing my mouth with his tongue. I reached up and held the edges of his jacket. Suddenly I heard a ripping sound; I broke the kiss and looked around for the origin of the sound. In Sebastian's hand was a strip of material which used to be part of my shawl.

"Do you trust me?" he asked and I nodded, my expression showing him that I trusted him completely. He reached up and tied the material across my eyes, blindfolding me. He then led me inside the house and I heard him close the door behind him. He guided me through the house until we got to the room he was looking for. He sat me down and I felt him walk round the chair and lean over to whisper in my ear.

"Do you trust me?" he asked again, I laughed and nodded, "put your hands above your head." I did as he asked and heard the chink of metal as he lifted something. I then felt leather bonds wrap around my wrists and bound them together. At that point I realised that the metal sound was made by a chain. Sebastian walked around to face me and knelt in front of me and lifted a leg, removing the knee high boot and then laid my leg to rest, draped over his shoulder. He repeated the action with my other leg but this time he trailed kisses from the tips of my toes, coming to a stop at my inner thigh, my breath already coming out in pants. With a swift motion he ripped off my underwear and buried his tongue inside me, I jerked at the sensation of pleasure which coursed through me, causing the chain to rattle loudly. I began to curse the chain as he licked me; I wanted to bury my hands in his hair. My skin goose bumped, making me hypersensitive to his touch, it didn't matter at that point that we were still clothed. I hit my limit and tumbled into bliss, my back arching and my toes curling. As I came down from my high Sebastian kissed me, it was strange to taste myself on his tongue. He reached round and pulled off the blind fold. I blinked at the sudden light and looked into his eyes and the lust therein.

"Do you trust me?" he asked for a third time, I smiled, he was trying to be as gentle as possible, I nodded. He reached down and unzipped his flies, setting free his erect member. He pulled down my legs off of his shoulder and held them around his waist as he positioned himself. I gasped as he rubbed his dick along my clit, lubricating it. He leaned forward and caught my lips in a passionate kiss. In the middle of the kiss he thrust into me, sheathing himself whole. I arched backwards, breaking the kiss as a wave of pleasure hit my body.

I was confused when he tensed and snarled in fury. I looked up to see his eyes glowing purple.

"Another man has had you," it wasn't a question, he knew. I nodded slowly and felt his hand wrap around my throat.

"You betrayed me!" I shook my head, I wanted to explain everything to him but couldn't. He pulled out of me and my heart sank. His hand moved from my throat to my hair and harshly pulled my head to look at him. He had become surrounded in darkness and black feathers were falling around the room like demonic confetti. He pulled me out of the chair and kicked it away and threw me to the ground.

"I will enjoy myself," he snarled, "I was going to mate you, but I refuse to have another male's leftovers." I felt his aura strengthen behind me and before I could turn to look at him, he forced me onto my knees, the chain around my wrists pulling me forward until I was almost on all fours. I felt his clawed hands tear through my dress, leaving me naked and feeling very venerable. His hands clasped my hips, his claws digging in, drawing blood. He thrust in powerfully, jerking me forward. Black wings folded and leant against the ground, holding him up as his hands moved to my breasts, pulling and teasing them as he rammed into me with inhuman speed and strength. My mind was blank as wave after wave of pleasurable pain hit my body, coiling the immense tension within me tighter. I knew he was getting close to his limit when his rhythm was erratic and his thrusts had become desperate.

In a moment of blind instinct and passion, Sebastian flipped me over onto my back and attacked my mouth with his lips.

Suddenly, I felt him shudder which sent a small vibration along his length and sent me over the edge. My muscles tensed as I went into ecstasy, clenching around his member and sending him into his own orgasm. In his blissful state, he bit me on the place where the shoulder meets the neck; following the instinct sparked deep within me, I mirrored his actions, tasting his metallic blood on my tongue. In the instinctual marking of each other, we both were sent into bliss for a second time. I felt him release his seed into me and cried out in pleasure. We both froze and stared at each other, shock clear in our eyes. Harmonising with his grunt of release was a feminine cry, my cry. I had uttered a sound for the first time in almost a year. His eyes softened and stopped glowing, he knew, from that one sound, that I loved him. He pulled out of me and wrapped his arms around me after removing the chain from my wrists; his hand gently playing with my hair, lulling me into a light slumber.

…

An extremely loud bang rang through the air, waking me instantly. I looked up to see Sebastian on his knees, holding his chest, blood staining his white gloves. He looked over to me, his eyes wide in fear.

"Neko-chan, run," he whispered before pulling himself onto his feet and attacked the man who had shot him. I flew to my feet, grabbed what was left of my shawl and , as I ran, wrapped it round my body and fastened it into a strapless dress. Looking back to see if Sebastian was alright, I opened the front door. A piercing agony bloomed in the right side of my chest and, looking down, I saw a knife sticking out of it. Raising my head I saw a youth standing there, his face pale and sweaty as he stared at his blood covered hands. I heard Sebastian shout behind me and I turned to see him backhand his attacked, connecting with a sickening crunch and the man fell to the floor unmoving. He went to run past me to get the fleeing boy but I managed to grab his arm before he could leave. At that moment, my knees buckled and he had to catch me before I hit the floor. He kept repeating the word No under his breath as he knelt, holding me.

"Seb…astian," I whispered, he stared at me, tears collecting in his eyes, "It's okay. We both knew I would die at some point."

"Not like this," he shook his head and I cupped his cheek. He reached up and held my hand to his face. I coughed and cried out at the agony that rippled through my body. I felt something trail from my mouth down my chin, and from his expression I knew that it was blood.

"Live on, Sebastian," I smiled up at him, "we will meet again." He leant down and kissed me gently on the lips.

**General Pov**

Sebastian felt her go limp as he kissed her, tears spilled from her eyes and streamed down his cheeks. He didn't make a sound as he picked her up and walked through the streets back to the manor house. He barely noticed the looks he was getting from the privileged class as they took in his unkept appearance and the obviously dead girl in his arms, the red of her blood contrasting with her white skin. At some point the police had been called and they surrounded the silent butler. He looked up at them with dead eyes and carried on walking. After seeing his expression the police let him through their barrier and followed behind him, in a makeshift funeral parade. When they got to the steps of the Phantomhive town house, the crowd swelled and hundreds of people stood and watched as Sebastian knelt in front of the steps and waited with his head bowed. After a few minutes the front door opened and Ciel stepped out, Elizabeth right behind him.

Their eyes scanned the crowd until they came to rest on Sebastian. Elizabeth gasped and ran down the steps, tears already sliding down her face; she knelt in front of the butler and sobbed. Ciel followed slowly, schooling his features so that they were expressionless. He stopped beside his fiancé and looked down at his two servants, it was as he had feared, Neko-chan had died.

"Sebastian," Ciel spoke quietly and yet his voice echoed around the street. His butler looked up at him and Ciel sighed at the dead look in his eyes, "come inside," he turned and held a hand over to his fiancé, "you too, Lizzy."

Just before he closed the door, he scanned the crowd for one last time and met the eyes of the person he was looking for, the undertaker. Ciel nodded to the grey haired man who nodded back and disappeared from view.

* * *

**Read the next chapter otherwise you will regret it**


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: Lemony Goodness + threesome

**Chapter Five**

The next day, the undertaker had brought around a simple coffin and headstone and, together with the Earl, Elizabeth and Sebastian he took Neko-chan's body to the Phantomhive Estate to bury her. The funeral had been a quiet affair, the mourners consisting only of the Phantomhive household.

Sebastian hadn't spoken a word since the day he walked through the streets carrying her body and continued his duties in an almost robotic manner.

…

It had been 2 months since Neko-chan had died when a letter came via personal messenger to the front door. As was the usual conduct, Sebastian gave the man a tip and took the letter to his master, leaving Bard to make a hot drink for the messenger.

Ciel scanned the letter and sighed as he set it aside.

"Apparently the Demon Queen is coming to look over the estate. From the sound of it, if I die without a child to carry on my name then my fortune and land will go to her," Ciel looked up at Sebastian who nodded, "Very well, we will be expecting two extra for the weekend." Sebastian bowed and walked out of the room to start preparing the mansion for their guests.

…

Snow had been falling for the last couple of hours and had settled in a thick layer over everything. Finny had just finished removing the snow off the front door steps when a carriage pulled by 4 thickly set shire horses pulled up outside. He yelled through the open door and joined the other servants who were stood in a line to the side. Ciel and Sebastian walked down the steps and had made it to the front door before the carriage door opened. They were shocked when the Undertaker climbed out with his usual creepy grin plastered on his face.

"Earl," He tipped his top hat in greeting before turning and offering his hand to the queen who remained inside. A snow white hand reached out and took his hand, followed by a fur coated figure, which looked at them with deep smoky blue eyes. She was shorter than the Undertaker, standing just shy of 5 and half feet. She seemed to float over the snow, not leaving any footprints.

Once the front door was shut, cutting off the chill from the outside, she reached up and unfastened the thick cloak and removed it, placing it into Mey-rin's outstretched hands with a word of thanks. She was dressed in a floor length emerald dress, the bodice top decorated with gold embroidery. The Queen turned and looked at Sebastian and he knelt with his head bowed, he hadn't looked at her face yet. She sighed and turned to look at Ciel, who looked bored.

"She's so pretty," a whispered voice clumsily echoed around the room and she smiled.

"Thank you Finny," her voice, though feminine, was deep, indicating the many years she had lived and the wisdom she possessed. The blond blushed and looked down at his feet, embarrassed that she had heard him.

"It's late, but I can have some supper made up for you, if you'd like," Ciel spoke in his bored tone.

"That would be most welcome," she turned to Bard, "something simple," she ran a hand through her red hair sending colours flickering along the length of her locks, "I'll come down to the kitchen to dine." The servants started and began to try and dissuade her but stopped when she raised a hand to silence them.

"I want to see every room and experience the aura of this house," she said, something in her voice told them that she would not take no for an answer.

"Sebastian," the boy spoke loudly, his voice cutting through the air, "go with her and make sure she has everything she needs." The demon bowed his head and motioned for the demon Queen to follow him. The Undertaker cheerfully grabbed Ciel's arm and led him away towards the Earl's study, leaving her with the servants.

"Mi' Lady?" the queen turned to see May-rin looking at her with a frown.

"What's the matter?"

"It's just that…no, never mind," the red headed maid turned away and shook her head.

"Tell me," the queen reached out and touched her shoulder, "What's on your mind?"

"It's just that you look vaguely like someone I knew a while back," she laughed sadly, a tear trickled slowly down her cheek, "I'm sorry. I know it's impossible for you to be the same person. After all, he died 2 months ago."

"May-rin, look at me," the maid turned round and the Queen reached up and gently wiped away her tear, "Your eyes are sharp, old friend." May-rin gasped and shook her head in disbelief. "How has everyone been? Sebastian?" a pained grimace passed across the visitor's face, "how has he been doing?"

"It is you," May-rin burst into tears, "Neko-chan," she wrapped her arms around her and cried into her shoulder, "Sebastian hasn't," sniff, "spoken a word since…"sniff," he doesn't even seem like he's alive anymore. He just goes through the motions of existing."

"Do me a favour. Don't tell Sebastian about me."

"But…"

"I want to be the one to let him know," Neko smiled and winked at the woman in front of her, "come on, let's catch the others up." When he had reached the kitchen, there was already a bowl of soup steaming on the table, beside which were a couple of slices of bread.

"I know you said simple, but I don't feel right offering this to a guest," Bard said, chewing the end of his unlit cigarette.

"Don't worry about it, this is exactly what I needed," she flashed a grin at them, Bard and Finny stopped what they were doing and stared at her.

"Sebastian, thank you for your time," Neko addressed the butler who stood emotionless behind her, his eyes staring into space, "I will be retiring to my chamber once I have finished eating. I'm sure Mey-rin can take me to my room." Sebastian nodded and walked out of the room, Neko listened to his footsteps as he made his way to his room.

"Sebastian's not going to help Ciel get ready to bed?" she asked Mey-rin who shook her head.

"Ever since your death, Ciel's been a lot more mature. He no longer needs help getting dressed and has become a lot more grown up, fending for himself. Plus Sebastian hasn't been with it enough to carry out his duties to the standard he used to," May-rin shrugged.

"Wait…you," Bard started, "you really are Neko-chan, aren't you?" Neko turned round with a gentle smile on her face and put her finger to her lips.

"Just don't tell anyone," she placed the spoon back into the now empty bowl, stood and washed them up before anyone could stop her, "I'll see you guys tomorrow," she walked out of the room and subconsciously made her way to her old room.

…

**Neko-chan's Pov**

I opened the door to my old room and was shocked to see that it hadn't changed since I left to accompany Ciel and Elizabeth to London, just over 2 months ago. The room gave off a strange feeling, as if it had been turned into a shrine. The curtains looked like they hadn't been opened in a while and the bed was made up, awaiting its occupants return. With a sigh I turned my back on the room and silently walked to Sebastian's room. I could hear the shower running from his bathroom. The door opened silently at my touch and I crept into the steam filled room, making my way to the dark figure standing at the far side of the room. His back was turned to me, his head bowed and his shoulders slumped. It crushed my heart to see his despair, it hurt knowing that I was the one who had been the cause of his heart break. With an inaudible sigh, I raised a hand and gently touched his back, feeling his muscles quake beneath it. His breath caught and he let out a single heart wrenching sob.

"it's bad enough that you haunt my dreams, now you have to do it when I'm awake as well!?" his thoughts thundered into my head. In his mind, I saw the moment of my death over and over, different scenarios playing again and again. The most common of which was that he had killed me with his own hands, staining them crimson. A lone tear trickled down my cheek as I wrapped my arms around him, pressing my body against his. I inhaled a shaky breath before speaking.

"I told you that I would return, didn't I? Did you doubt me that much?" He gasped at the sound of my voice and span round, he had thought that I was a delusion conjured in his mind. Shock registered on his usually emotionless face as he stared into my eyes, finally recognising me for who I really am.

"Were…were you always the queen of demons?" his voice was slightly gravelly with neglect. I nodded with a soft smile on my face. "Are you really back?" his eyes looked like they were ready to be disappointed, already thinking that I wasn't the person I said I was.

"I'm really back," I lifted his hand to rest it over my heart so that he could feel my heart beat, "you know this body better than anyone," I guided his hand to the opening of my dress, "see for yourself if I am really the person I say I am."

With a growl he pinned my hands above my head with on hand, whilst the other made short work of ripping my dress to pieces. He stood staring at my unclothed figure for a moment, comparing it to the memory he had of our night together. It was obvious that he was satisfied with what he saw when I felt his scolding hot tongue circle a nipple and his lips enclose over it to suck. His hand let go of mine, trailed over my hypersensitive skin to cup my breast, his thumb teasing my nipple.

"S…Sebastian," I moaned as I treaded my hands in his hair.

"Neko-chan," he whispered against my skin before travelling up my body and capturing my lips. Our tongues fought for dominance for a moment before I relented and let him take control, his tongue exploring my mouth. He pulled back with a hiss, a tiny trickle of blood leaking from his mouth; he had accidently caught his tongue on one of my demonically sharp canines, slicing it. The taste of his blood aroused me and I couldn't help the moan which escaped me. He looked surprised for a moment before a sadistic grin slipped across his face. He reached down and, with a finger, began to rub my clit with a circular manner. My head flew back in a snarl of passion as his skilful mouth once again sealed itself around a nipple. I could feel the coil inside of me tighten and I grabbed his arm.

"I want you inside of me," I growled, with a soft laugh he removed himself from me, much to my disappointment and turned off the water. He walked up to me and picked me up, my legs wrapped around his waist, his hard member rubbing between my sodden folds, causing me to mewl with every movement he made.

**General Pov**

Sebastian opened the door, one hand holding the red head tightly to him and walked into the room. Almost instantly he could sense the presence of another and peered through the gloom to see the Undertaker sat in the chair next to the bed, a finger to his lips. The moment their eyes locked together, an understanding passed between them and Sebastian walked up to him and stood facing the silver haired man. The Undertaker pulled off his robe, revealing the naked body underneath, his engorged member already standing to attention. Sebastian sat on the bed and balanced the demonic red head on his knee. He brought a hand up to his mouth and made a show of licking his fingers. He could feel her move against him, moaning from the friction her movements caused. Behind her, he could see the Undertaker, with his head thrown back, pumping his member with his hand, biting his lip in an effort to remain silent. Sebastian took his fingers from his mouth and inserted one into her anus, making her gasp at the sudden intrusion. With a movement that echoed sex he sheathed his finger into her again and again, soon he added a second and began scissoring his fingers, trying to stretch her as much as possible. Her breath was now coming out in ragged pants and he could feel her body growing tense with every passing moment. Suddenly she threw her head in ecstasy and cried out her passion. Whilst she was still high, Sebastian picked her up and walked over to the Undertaker who had lubricated his dick with the cum of his release. The silver haired man wrapped his hands around her hips and gently impaled her onto him, making her swallow him up completely. He then pulled apart her legs to hook them over the chair arms so that Sebastian could easily get between them.

"Neko-chan," Sebastian caught the moaning woman's lips in a frenzied kiss and slipped his dick into her. She cried out in pain and pleasure at the intrusion. To begin with, they moved slowly, getting into a rhythm. Firstly Sebastian would push in and then, when he began to pull out, the Undertaker would push in. However, soon they began thrusting into her erratically, sending her tumbling into ecstasy time and again. Her cries of release echoed around the room, they didn't care if the others could hear them. In the back of her consciousness, Neko-chan could sense the arousal of the other occupants of the house as her cries penetrated every part of the mansion.

"Neko-chan," Sebastian gasped as he fired his seed into her, the Undertaker slammed into her and came as well, a snarl slipping from his lips. Slightly dazed, she looked at him and gave a tired laugh.

"I think we could all do with going to sleep." With a nod he pulled out of her and lifted her off the Undertaker's limp manhood. He settled her on the bed before turning to the silver haired man.

"Are you going to join us?" He slowly rose to his feet and collapsed down next to them and covered them with a duvet.

"You do realise that everyone could hear us?" she said with a yawn, she felt Sebastian's smirk against her shoulder.

"It wouldn't be much fun if we didn't have an audience." The Undertaker sniggered before mounting her, lust rising in his heart. He pulled her legs to his waist and began to pump swiftly into her. She gasped at the sudden movement before arching her back in pleasure. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Sebastian watching them with a hungry expression on his face, his eyes glowing in the gloom of the room. Unable to resist, he leant down and captured her lips, swallowing her moans.

Angling his thrusts just so, the Undertaker hit her pleasure point and sent her tumbling into oblivion. Her muscles clamped down around him, milking him of all the seed he had. As she came down from her high, she blacked out from exhaustion.

**Neko-chan's pov**

I couldn't have been unconscious for more than a few minutes but when I woke I had been wrapped up in the duvet and had been moved to the edge of the bed. I could hear laboured pants coming from nearby and turned my head towards the sound, my demonic vision allowing me to make out what was going on.

The Undertaker was lying flat on his back with his legs wrapped round Sebastian's waist. His head thrown backwards as he made pleasure filled moans which echoed around the room. Sebastian was panting as he continually thrust into the silver haired man. That was the moment when I realised that I could feel their pleasure through our mating marks. The connection had been kindled by the intimate union of all the members of the relationship.

Somewhere deep inside me, my demon consciousness purred at the sight of them together. A feeling of bliss washed over me, through the connection and into them, sending them both over the edge into ecstasy.

I crawled over and snuggled up to them knowing that they had worn themselves out. Before falling off to sleep I slipped a hand into each of theirs and intertwined our fingers, a smile on my face.

They were mine and I was theirs, lovers for eternity and beyond.


End file.
